


Broadway Here I Come

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: His head felt like it was full of cotton and his body felt like lead, but it was almost comforting to feel the rushing air around him as he plummeted. Felt almost like a new acrobatic trick. Something he could laugh at in joy and catch himself as he speed towards the ground, flying one last time.





	Broadway Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the original concept I had for Dick, but I like this one better.

Dick was tired. At his core, he felt extreme numbness. His head felt like it was full of cotton and his body felt like lead, but it was almost comforting to feel the rushing air around him as he plummeted. Felt almost like a new acrobatic trick. Something he could laugh at in joy and catch himself as he speed towards the ground, flying one last time.

* * *

_[I'm falling, baby](https://youtu.be/3AMVmtHvVfo) _

_Through the sky, through the sky_

_I'm fallin', baby, through the sky_

_It's my calling_

_Baby, don't you cry, don't you cry_

_I'm fallin' down through the sky_

_And I refuse to go numb_

* * *

 Too bad he wouldn’t be able to catch himself this time. Like usual there is no net. Unlike usual he didn’t initiate the fall. He didn’t have something to catch him. He was alone in the air, hundreds of feet from the ground. How did he get thrown out of a plane?

* * *

  _Oh, Broadway, here I come_

_Broadway, here I come_

_Broadway, here I come_

_Broadway, Broadway, here I come_

_Here I come!_

* * *

Slade Wilson threw him out of it. Right. He was now roughly 200 hundred feet above the air and falling fast. He heard Damian scream something. Jason should be the oldest now right? He hopes he takes good care of Tim and Dami. The girls could take care of themselves. Duke should probably take care of Jason because Jason can be dumb sometimes and Duke didn’t piss off Jason and was Semi responsible. If younger than Jason by a long shot. Tim, Steph, and Cass could take care of each other. 

* * *

  _And the last thing I hear_

_As the impact grows near_

_Is it a scream or a cheer?_

_Well, never mind, I'll never find out_

_'Cause Broadway, I am here_

* * *

150 feet. The last Flying Grayson. Dying from falling. It was oddly poetic. 100 feet The asphalt is so near. He turned on his coms, hoping they could hear- 50 feet.

“Hey uh, guys? I may have gotten myself in something and I just want you to know that I love yo-”  
  
**_SNAP_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is Broadway Here I Come sung by the Amazing George Salazar. https://youtu.be/3AMVmtHvVfo


End file.
